Angel of Tragedy
by Sexy-Angel16
Summary: A woman is being put on trial for crimes she is innocent of. Van Helsing saves her from certain torture and death. Who is this strange woman? What can she unlock about his past?rnAN: my fic is rated R for sex and violence. COMPLETED! look for the seque
1. Tragedy

**NAME:** Angel of Tragedy

MOVIE: Van Helsing

**RATING**: R

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Van Helsing (only in my wildest dreams, I'm sure ya'll wanted to know that. . )  
****

**CLAIMER: **I own Tragedy Angel, no stealing!  
****

**WARNINGS**: Violence Sexual Content Angst AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't flame me if you think these people are 'Mary-Sues' or out of character or whatever!  
_BE NICE!  
_If you don't like it don't read it!  
**__**

**_NO FLAMES, DAMMIT!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: TRAGEDY**  
  
Dragging her, beating her, down through the streets of her doom. Not fully aware of where she was, she tried to open her eyes. The only thing she saw for the few seconds was the ground, then blood, all over her. Another blow to the face made her eyes almost swell shut. Head pounding, eyes and face black and blue mixed with red, she felt them lifting her into the air, then she felt the cold, damp, cobblestones on all of her cuts, gashes, and whiplashes. Her clothes stuck to her, well what was left of them, because of the blood that blanketed her horrific wounds. Somehow she was enjoying the taste of her blood, it puzzled her, her thoughts were interrupted by the demonic voice her sentencer beginning.  
  
"Kill her! Death to the vile creature!"  
  
"Why do you treat her this way?" a man in black emerged from the shadows.  
  
"She is guilty of murder! You know nothing of her crimes!"  
  
"I know no one should be treated this way! She is not evil, I would know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"My name is Van Helsing. . .I can sense evil. . ." the crowds backed away as Van Helsing walked toward the girl. He leaned down and removed her blood-soaked hood. She winced at the touch,' I may be wounded, but I still have spirit!' she thought.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you," he gently brushed away her matted hair from her face. She begins to struggle and try to fight him off, he took a syringe from his pocket and grabbed her arm. Since she was weak she was no match for him, he tried to be as careful as he could as the needle entered her skin not to hit anything but muscle. She jerked away as the needle was withdrawn, but soon she saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

She awoke with a splitting headache and cold cloths on her. She tried to move, but found herself bound by fabric restraints,' He's not only saved me, now he wants to keep me,' she thought. She began to try and break her bonds.  
  
"No, please don't. As I said, I am not here to hurt you. If you lay still I'll cut you free," he took out a knife and started toward her slowly, trying not to scare her. She looked at him with strong, yet frightened eyes.  
  
"You must not run away from me," he said quietly," I will let you go as soon as soon as you are healed. It looks as if you've been through a great deal," he paused seeing her flinch as he slid the knife under the fabric binding her leg," be still," he cut the first, she tried to move her leg.  
  
"Don't it's broken," he touched the area of the break softly, she grimaced pain.  
  
When she was free of her bonds he grabbed some pillows and placed them beneath her back. She looked at his eyes, puzzled,' Why has this man saved me?' she thought.  
  
"Well I see you don't talk much," he said," well that's alright. When, or should I say if, you'd like to talk to me about anything I am very good about keeping secrets," he began to remove vials from a nearby cabinet," If you need anything at all," he handed her a small bell," ring this."  
  
'Oh, I'll ring something alright, how about your neck?!' she smiled to herself.  
  
"Here, you've got your choice," he held vials in one hand and a syringe in the other," you can try to drink this horrible stuff, or I can give you an injection," he looked at her. She looked very nervous, almost scared," Which will it be?" her expression didn't change," If you're thinking I'm going to poison you, I'm not. What good would come to me from killing after all the hell I went through to save you? Choose. . ."  
  
She made no movement or sound for a few moments, it appeared as if she was gathering her strength.  
  
"Just point, don't strain your voice," he tried to talk as softly as he could, not to frighten her,' Maybe it's because I'm a man, or is she just frightened? She looks so familiar I. . ." his thoughts were interrupted as she pointed to the syringe.  
  
"Good choice," he turned and felled the syringe with several different colored liquids," I can give you all of these at once instead of separately this way, less pain for you," he sat on the bed next to her, realizing now how truly beautiful she was. She raised her arm and placed it on his lap, obviously eager for the pain-killers in his hand.  
  
"I understand, here," as soon as the medicine was in her, she began to relax.  
  
"Now that you trust me; somewhat anyway, those bloody clothes are going to give you an infection, I have some others you can wear, too you're getting blood on my sheets. Don't worry about it, those are the old one, I've gotten my blood on them too, so they're already stained," he got out a plain white gown. She sat up farther and took it.  
  
"I know, I'm leaving," he started for the door, and shut it behind him.  
  
Alone, at last she decided to see exactly what was wrong with her. Reluctantly she pulled back the blankets and saw only blood-soaked leather. She cut all of the old bloody leather off her, casting it aside on the floor. Her left arm hurt too much to move so she tried to slide the gown on starting at her feet. She go to her thighs, but when she tried to raise herself up, she couldn't help but emit a small cry of anguish.  
  
There was a knock on the door, startled and fragile, she jerked her body to face the sound and fell off of the bed, crying out again, this time not caring if he heard her.  
  
"Are you alright in there?" he waited for an answer," I'm coming in," he stepped into her room and rushed to her side. He picked her up in an almost fatherly embrace.  
  
"There, there, easy," she felt him grab her gown, and begin to fight him again.  
  
"Now, quit that, you've got two broken limbs, you don't need another. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear it," she fought him even more vigorously," shhhhh. . . .if I was going to hurt you, I would have done it by now," his words meant nothing to her, however," Please," he almost begged," do not make me do this!" she saw a vial out of the corner of her eye and a syringe next to it," please," he pleaded once more. When she wouldn't stop fighting him, he reached for the needle. He suddenly doubled over in pain and fell to the floor in agony, eyes tightly closed he struggled to restrain a scream, yet he could hold it no longer. Her ears rang as his cry filled the night air. Blood spilled from his side. He looked at her and saw the shock embedded in her features.  
  
He gasped," Yes, that's right," he said painfully attempting to sit up again," while saving you I was shot. I don't blame you for not trusting me. . .but I'm not giving up either. This vial contains no sedatives, only something to relieve the tension in you aching muscles. Now I. . ." he fell back to the floor," if you wish to run, fine; but you won't get far without tearing open your wounds. Can you please just trust me?"

* * *

AN: Hope ya'll liked chapter 1! REMEMBER, NO FLAMES IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. A Tortured Soul

Okay I know the first chapter was a little dramatic, but I mean it's not truly a Van Helsing story if it doesn't have drama now is it? Didn't think so. Well anywho as Dracula would have said," I give you, Van Helsing!"

* * *

CHAPTER 2: A TORTURED SOUL  
  
"Yes," she spoke her first word in the stranger's home," I apologize for your trouble, let me tend to. . ."  
  
"No, I'm alright," he winced," I just need this," he took a small syringe and pushed the needle in his side," I. . .should be alright. . .now," he said breathing heavily as he got to his feet.  
  
'Damned fool,' she thought,' all I want is to be out of here.'  
  
"You must heal," he told her.  
  
Everyday for three weeks, he bandaged her wounds, and brought her meals. She still didn't trust him and he knew it. One day he brought up the question.  
  
"Do you really trust me?" he asked.  
"No, I do not, people have made me this way. It is how I live," she retorted.  
  
"I am sorry, I am not really the trusting type either. I understand," he sat down in a chair nearby," What is your name?"  
  
"Tragedy, Tragedy Angel, but that's all the information I'll give you."  
  
"Tragedy, well my name is Van Helsing, I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm the demon slayer, well I slay whatever they tell me to. I'm not surprised you aren't open with me. Please, tell me of your past."  
  
"I tell no one my secrets, especially on e who is keeping me against my will."  
  
"You're wounded, I cannot let you just die! What did you expect?"  
  
"As soon as I heal, I am leaving!"  
  
"Very well, yet I would be happy to learn of your past, so I. . ." she interrupted him.  
  
". . .I have no past. I remember nothing, I woke with my hands bloody from a battle. I saw bodies everywhere, a sword was in my hand. I killed them, they had done me no wrong however. I wake now every morning to bloody hands and the salty taste on my tongue. My job is to slay evil as well, yet I cannot stop the evil within myself! I don't even know who I am. I began calling myself Tragedy because my life is nothing but misery, and Angel because all of my enemies say I am beautiful, that is before I am forced to kill them before they kill either myself or a friend. I have n one of those left howvr. Is that what you want? That's my secret! Now give me leave!" Van Helsing's heart felt as if it would break in two.  
  
"I am sorry, and as I have said, it is your choice to leave when you wish. If that be your will. . ." he sat in the chair by the window again," it's late, let's retire for the night."  
  
"Very well," she answered him, fighting emotion from her tone.  
  
'I'll wait until he's asleep, then I'l make my escape,' she thought silently laughing.

* * *

In a few minutes she had her wish, Van Helsing fell into a deep sleep. She snuck quietly to the window after putting on a new outfit and ran as soon as her feet hit the ground into the darkness. Van Helsing got up from his chair and watched her leave his house, perhaps forever.  
  
"Goodbye, beautiful Tragedy; I hope we meet again on better terms," he went back to his vacant be and fell into a deep hellish sleep. 


	3. Back on the Road

REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES, HOWEVER! THANX!

CHAPTER 3: BACK ON THE ROAD

Tragedy went to her house and gathered her things together. She changed back into her old black leather trenchcoat and suit. Grabbing her weapons, she left and the house was as empty as it had always been. Now she could return to her private life, she could protect people once more, save lives. A distant cry of a werewolf,' Well, it feels almost good to be at it again,' she pondered this happily. Her first night out after her ordeal with the undertaker would assure her of her worth. She followed the sound for what seemed like miles.

Crouching and running swiftly and silently, she loaded her gun with silver bullets. She heard the wolf's steps getting closer. Cocking her gun, she took aim and as she shot, the wolf jumped. She had missed him! Now he was getting the idea in his head to kill her. She laughed softly to herself as he tried to step silently, the attempted stalking soon failed however as she turned and shot him directly through the heart. He then began changing inot what he once was, she looked on curiously. All of the wolves had usually been hideously ugly as both were wolves and humans, this one was somehow different, as he changed he looked directly at her. Something was strange about this one, she just couldn't place it.

"Tragedy?" it was an elderly man.

"How do you know me? Who are you?" she knelt down.

"Here, he wanted you have this," the man held out a small ring on a chain,"it may help you. Go to the heart of Transylvainnia to obtain what you seek," with this said, the man fell back, dead.

Tragedy made the sign of the cross and cursed herself as she looked at his body and then the strange ring on the chain. It was the insignia of a wolf, trimmed in rusted silver and made of tarnished gold.

'I wonder. . .wait, didn't I just come from the heart of Transylvainia? I just escaped the clutches of a man there, he's sure to see me if I go back! If I am to learn of my past, howver, then I must,' she sighed and started toward a nearby clearing. Whistling for her old friend, Darkness, she gathered up the old man's body," I may need you," she told the corpse. A tall, midnight ebony horse galloped into the clearing, whinnying happily at the sight of his old master. Darkness had at the sight of old master. Darkness had hooves of ivory, and a coat as dark as the midnight sky with no stars or moon.

She rode off into the darkness at a full gallop, filled with wonders and worries.

SORRY SO SHORT!

For all of you who have given me constructive critisism Tragedy thanks thee. . . 


	4. Nightmares Return

CHAPTER 4: NIGHTMARES RETURN

Van Helsing awoke with a start.

'Wonderful,' he though,' de ja vu, more nightmares,' he rose and began pacing.

"Tragedy Angel," he repeated her name over and over again as he paced," there's something strange about you; but I can't place it," he said to no one. He lay back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Slowly he closed his eyes, drifting into another spell of nightmares.

THE NEXT MORNING

Light defused into the room and Van Helsing awoke to find himself still in his bed, no wandering, no attacks, and best of all. . .no nightmares.

Afeter dressing he sat down in his study to wait for his friend, Carl the friar, to return from Rome. Carl left several weeks earlier and was due back at any momment. Not only did Van Helsing miss the company, he also wanted to inform Calr about Tragedy to see if he'd seen her.

"Look at me, I spend a little over three weeks with the girl and now I'm asking about her from a friar, I really need my head checked out," the demon slayer chuckled to himself.

There was a knock at the door, that interrupted his thoughts, however. Still silently laughing he walked toward the door, his boots clicking against the wood floor. He drew one of his guns.

"Who's there?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Van Helsing! for God's sake let me in!" Carl's voice came through the door faintly. As soon as the door opened Carl rushed inside and shut the door quickly behind him. The shivering friar set his bag down and made his way to the fire that Van Helsing started.

"Have you heard of a woman named Tragedy while you were in Rome?" Van Helsing looked at Carl.

"Who's that?" Carl asked.

"Oh, just a woman I met here, Transylvainia is always full of strange people. She was injured so while you were away, I cared for her. I'd like to know how she is."

"Oh, hmmmm. . .Tragedy, sounds familiar somehow," Carl looked at his friend," Oh yes, that's the woman you saved and fell in love with!" Carl laughed," Just kidding, but do tell me all about her."

Van Helsing told Carl about his encounter with Tragedy. The friar sat and listened patiently. When he was finished he rose and threw water on the fire, putting it out.

"Well, there's been a call, a werewolf in the forest to the north of Romainia was killed, they found fur and blood everywhere. You have been asked to investigate."

"Well, there's been a call, a werewolf in the forest to the north of Romainia was killed, they found fur and blood everywhere. You have been asked to investigate."

"Well, let's pack up our thing," Van Helsing grabbed his saddle bags and began gathering supplies.

When they had saddled their horses, they rode toward the north. They didn't get past the town square before they were cut off by the townsfolk.

"Why have we been stoppped?" Van Helsing asked the undertaker, obviously the group's leader.

"Did you really think you could get that vile woman out of trouble without getting into trouble yourself?"

"I am going to investigate a werewolf killing, some think it may have been staged, and what evil have I done by helping a woman in trouble? You'd punished her enough; beating the poor thing senseless. It would have been ridiculous to do more!" he pushed Carl behind him," Run away, I'll meet you in the grove of trees beyond," he whispered urgently. Carl turned around and ran, the crowd started to follow him, but were stopped.

"Don't worry about the friar! It's Van Helsing we want!" the undertaker told them, to Van Helsing's relief.

"You can try to capture me, though I doubt you'll get far," he drew his guns.

"Really?" the undertaker replied, though he wasn't looking at Van Helsing.

Van Helsing started to turn around and shoot whoever was behind him, but felt a razor-sharp pain in his side,' How did he know? It's the same one who shot me the last time!" A blade was lodged in his right side, almost into his hip. He shot the man who threw the blade, finally he had killed him. To his surprise, however, the man stood up.

"You CAN'T kill me, you fool!" he laughed.

Van Helsing began to notice how vastly outnumbered he was, he turned to face the crowd,' I'm not going down without a fight!" he thought angrily. He twirled his guns and shot the hat off of the undertaker's head.

"Bring it on," he told them, fire gleaming in his eyes.

I HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT!! PLEASE REVIEW!

LATER DAYZ! 


	5. Tragedy Finds Tragedy

My sincerest apologies for delaying this chapter!

CHAPTER 5: TRAGEDY FINDS TRAGEDY

She spurred Darkness on faster as she saw the sign for the town of Translyvainia. As she neared the town square, she noticed a great crowd. Not wanting to be seen she rode into a grove of trees nearby. She halted Darkness and waited silently for the crowd to lessen. As she drew her rapier she heard a twig snap. She turned and put her rapier at the man's throat.

"Show your face or die!" she told him fiercely.

"I am not armed!" he told her.

"Show your face or die!" she repeated.

He removed his hood," I am Carl, the friar."

"What are you doing here, Carl?" she asked, her rapier still at his throat.

"Van Helsing sent me to this grove to wait for him, is he alright?"

"Van Helsing?" she asked.

"Yes, that's right. Do you know each other?"

"I am Tragedy Angel, he cared for me while I was wounded."

"Oh, I see have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't."

"He said he'd meet me here, he seemed to be in trouble."

"Well why didn't you say something before?!" she mounted Darkness and galloped down toward the town square. When she reached it, she saw the undertaker stab Van Helsing and then inject something into the wound.

"Hey! Why are you harming him?"

"It's the murderer! Seize her!" the crowd rushed at her. She drew her guns and began shooting the ones around her.

"Stop! This is madness! I came here to ask about this man. I found him in the woods. He was a werewolf that lay dying, who is he? I found traces of fur on him to prove my theory," she held up the corpse of the man.

"Now, unhand Van Helsing! He is not to be hurt any further!" as the crowd gathered around the body, Tragedy had brought. She rode over to Van Helsing," Are you alright?" she asked as she gently picked him up.

"Tragedy?" he asked her," What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, get on my horse we need to get out of here," she closed his trenchcoat and helped him onto Darkness' saddle. She then rode away at full gallop.

"I'm going to get Carl," she explained.

After she picked up Carl, she rode on into the woods," They will not follow me here," she told them. They reached a small hill and suddenly stopped," Carl, hold him here, I'll be right back," she dismounted and brushed away some vines, she lead Darkness inside.

"Where are we?" asked Carl.

"This is my hiding place," she closed the door and lit the torches," lay him here," she motioned toward a bed," I'll do my best."

"Very well," Carl lay him down.

"You'll stay here," she pointed to another room. She sat on Van Helsing's bedside.

"Tragedy?" he asked," where am I? Is. . ."

"Quiet," she gently opened his trenchcoat to see a large stab wound," how do you feel? Dizzy?"

"Yes, like the whole world is spinning," he said.

"Alright, you've not had werewolf venom then," she sighed," you're just ill."

"Is Carl alright?"

"Yes, he's in his room," she told him," he'll be fine, just try no to worry," she pulled the sheets down further," No more wounds, so I guess you aren't hurt badly as I was," she said humorously.

Van Helsing lay back and sighted," Well it seems the tables have turned," he laughed slightly," Now I'm the one laying on the bed wounded."

"You're not hurt badly," she reassured him.

Carl's door opened and he stepped into the room," Where am I?" he asked frantically.

"Carl?" Van Helsing.

"Van Helsing!" Carl staggered over to his bedside," Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered, wincing as he sat up,"you?"

"I feel sick," he said clutching his stomach.

"Sorry about that, I had to make sure you hadn't had werewolf venom," Tragedy looked over at him sheepishly," It'll wear off," she turned back toward the fire," Here this should warm you two up," she handed them both bowls of soup.

"Thank you for your hospitality, how can we ever repay you?"

"You already have," she put her hands next to the fire an dbegan warming them.

"Yes, but. . ."

"Don't sit up yet," she pulled something from the fire," Here, this may sting, but it'll clean any poison from your wound," she began unfolding a cloth. Placing it on his slash, she lit the top layer on fire with a candle, when Van Helsing saw the flame he jolted.

"It won't burn you, it's a special cloth that I made myself," she put the candle away," Just lie still."

"I'm trusting you," he said.

She looked into his eyes," You do?"

"Yes, I think you're lovely too."

"Thank you, sir," she blushed.

"Tragedy, I feel as if I've known you for a long time. I also feel that I love you," his mind began to fill with memories. . .

FLASHBACK

Hair, hands, back, neck. Twisting and turning. Love and lover. . .bright eyes. . .violet eyes.

END FLASHBACK

"Tragedy," he said," you're the link, the missing link I've searched for!" he said astonished.

"What do you mean?" she asked in surprise.

"I mean you were my partner in my battles! You're the face I see at night in my nightmares. I almost didn't recognize you! You were my soul mate!"

Tragedy looked at him, puzzled for a moment, was this Gabriel?

"Gabriel?" she asked.

"Anya?" he asked, both of them looked at each other in shock. Tragedy embraced him.

"I've looked for you for so long!" she cried into his shoulder," and I dreamt of you!"

"Shhhhh. . .I'm back," he said soothingly.

OK I'm done! Hope you like it! NO FLAMES!! L8R! 


	6. Anya the Slayer

First I would like to thank . . . 

-Hermione-Malfoy for all of her reviews! I am so glad u think I have Van Helsing's character perfectly! I almost stopped writing this!

-Widow Dracula it's not over! I'm only getting warmed up! I love this story too much to stop it now! I am also glad I have gotten you to like Van Helsing! My next fic I write will be with Dracula 'cause I love him too!! I am also glad u liked Darkness!

Okay now ya'll tell ur friends!!

* * *

AN: This chapter will contain the long awaited PLOT TWIST!

OKAY. . .WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY!!!! HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!

* * *

A LOOK AHEAD: coming to a computer screen near you. . . METEORA. . .see a whole new version of Tragedy Angel. . .summary: Anya's parents are maliciously killed by her pshyco brother. She meets Van Helsing and they team up to find him and stop his killing spree.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: ANYA THE SLAYER

Anya looked at her love," Gabriel it's been SO long!" she kissed him passionately," How I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" he hugged her and they both shed tears of joy.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here!" Carl yelled from the corner.

"Sorry, Carl," Van Helsing wiped his eyes," this is Anya. My love. My partner. She helped me through the bloody battles and through all of my troubles. She was my angel."

"Oh, I see, hmmmmmmmm. . ." Carl nodded," Now what was that?"

" I was his protector, and he was mine. We have slain witches, warlocks, vampires, ghost armies, and zombies together ever since I can remember! He also. . ."

"So you're Anya the Slayer! You worked for the Vatican too! You were the one who almost quit!" Carl looked shocked.

"I DID quit! About 300 years ago. I only helped Gabriel because he was my lover and my best friend," shock crossed Carl's face again.

" So the Valerious family?"

"Yes, I was there. How else do you think the Frankenstein 'monster' is now kept safe?"

"I'm glad you were around or else we may have been. . ." Van Helsing looked at her neclace," you have the other piece to the set!" he exclaimed.

"What set?" she asked.

"My family made a set of jewelry long ago. I don't know what happened to the rest of it, though. I wonder why you have the wolf charm, and I the snake," he looked at the pendant around her neck.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. . . I just wanted to let you know it wasn't over! and i'd like my 2 biggest fans, mentioned above, to pat themselves on the back and please give me their screennames! love ya'll! also check out my other fics. later! 


	7. A New Mission

It's been awhile, so here's chapter 7! I appreciate the reveiws more than you know! I have finally finished the 7th chapter! Oh and by the way, if you'd like to join my C2 Community which is under my screenname! luv ya'll! 

CHAPTER 7: A NEW MISSION

"On all my jobs that the Vatican gave me, I have been searching for the set. I found my first piece at the Vatican. The ring you see on my finger."

"I wonder what would happen if we united them all. Do you know what the set contains?" Tragedy was intrigued.

"No, but I do know where we could find out," he reached into his coat," this should lead us to the Vatican. Cardinal Jinnette should know," he sat up and was about to slide off of the table.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not well enough!" Tragedy stopped him," I'm not letting you go ANYWHERE wounded!"

"You're just like I remember you," he laughed.

"Tragedy? or Anya?" she asked.

"Well you are as much Anya as I am Gabriel," he smiled.

"I only know you as Van Helsing, and I'm sure you only know me as Tragedy."

"Yes, and those are our public names anyway." he hugged her close.

"Well let's get going," she told him," I'll start stitching you up we'll leave in the mornin gor the Vatican," she took out a needle and thread.

THE NEXT DAY

The three rode out into the morning's light, by time they reached the Vatican it was nightfall. They dismounted and strode inside the church.

"Pope Jinette?" Van Helsing called.

"How dare you come back with that wretch!" his Eminence stepped toward them," and Carl, how could you let him?! Did you know she quit over 200 years ago?"

"Yes, we did, and I'm not so sure I want to stay here and work for you any longer either!" Van Helsing looked at Cardinal Jinette in anger.

"I'd actually like my old job back," Tragedy stepped forward, "granted that you treat me with respet, if not I can easily find another chruch to word at!" she stated firmly.

"Very well, I'll put you on. . . "

"No, you will not put me on prbation! I shall start with Van Helsing! We are looking for the set of jewelry that is missing," she held her pendant up," we think that reuniting all of the pieces to the set will unlock out pasts."

"Where did you find this?" Pope Jinette looked shocked.

"A werewolf I killed had it, when he transformed back into a person he gave me this. He even called me by my name. Tragedy. That's all the info I got from him about himself. He also told me to go to the heart of Romainia to find what I was looking for. When I got there the undertaker was beating Van Helsing and hurting him. Carl told me that he said he'd be back, I looked down and the undertaker stabbed Van Helsing, then injected poison in his wound! I was the one who was there to save him and I did!" she said hotly," So I have more than earned my job back!" Van Helsing looked at her and smiled,'Impressive,' he thought,'is it just me or is that man getting soft?'

"Well go on and get rested, then. You leave in the morning," with that Cardinal Jinette turned and left the three.

"Alright, I'll have to get an extra room for. . ." the friar stopped as Van Helsing put a finger to his lips and smiled. Tragedy took her love's hand.

"Just like old times, huh?" she mused.

"Yes, just like old times. . ." the lovers walked to their room.

AN: the next chapter will be nothing but a sex scene. . .if you have a problem with this, please do not read. This people is WHY this fic is R RATED!


	8. Rekindling the Flame

**Okay ya'll I know it's been awhile but here's the final chapters of Angel of Tragedy pt I. . .yes people there will be another! I wouldn't leave ya'll hangin'! I'm not mean!**

**!WARNING!  
THIS CHAPTER IS NOTHING BUT A SEX SCENE, IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH LOVE-MAKING (NOT FUCKING) PLEASE DO NOT READ. NOW DON'T COME CRYING TO ME IF YOU READ AND HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8: REKINDLING THE FLAME**

Van Helsing stepped into roon and took off his trenchcoat and hat, Tragedy did the same and skipped into the bathroom to brush her hair. Before she could even pick up the comb, however, Van Helsing grabbed her and kissed her. It was rough, almost violent, and Tragedy liked it. He nibbled his way along her neckline and up to her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth he bit slightly, causing her to moan. He unzipped the back of her bodysuit and slid it off of her. She turned to face him, her eyes filled with lust. He looked at her and kissed her again as she began to remove his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest, his muscles tensed as her fingers danced down his stomach and to the buckles on his belt. He gripped her shoulders and she unbuckled and unzipped his pants.

His hands ran from her shoulders to her back, gently he unfastened her bra and she let it fall to the floor. She knelt and unzipped and unbuckled his boots, before sliding them off. She layed him back onto the black satin sheets, leaving his leather pants, which were getting quite uncomfortable on him now, on the floor next to his boots and shirt. She sat on his torso and bent down to kiss him, their tongues intertwined and teased each other for a few minutes. When they finally broke, he pulled the blankets back and they both crawled underneath them, he rolled her over and removed her black thong.

"You don't know how many times I dreamed about this momment. I'd wake up before I saw your face though, all I saw was your eyes. I knew I would know you if I ever saw you," he told her while admirring her beautiful body, he'd seen this scene in his dreams so often, he wondered if she was real or if this was one of his realistic dreams. His thoughts were interrupted however; she was on top now.

"I want you to just lay back and enjoy, we have plenty of time for play," she giggled, she kissed his lips and lingered for a second, she loved the way his lips tasted. Salty, yet sweet, she trailed her tongue and lips down his chest. He hissed out of sheer enjoyment and anticipation as she continued her assault, running down his abs and then stopping. When he looked down to see why he felt her lips on his inner thighs, his back arched and his hips bucked. 'God have mercy,' he thought,'this is nothing but pure torture.'

Just when he thought he couldn't stand anymore she inhaled him and his eyes rolled back as the pleasure built,"How's that?" she asked leaving him unsatiated.

"God, just quit torturing me, do you have any idea how long it's been since I've. . ." he was cut short as her lips dominated his, she stretched her body over his and allowed him to turn her onto her back again,"Well this is a definite improvement," he said, trailing kisses down her body, pausing to pay special attention to each breast. He was determined to make her writhe as much as she made him. He gripped her hips, insinuating he was going to bring her to the peak of excitment. Instead he kissed directly above her pantyline, she gripped the sheets and he paused looking at her lustful face, even though her eyes were closed tightly. She ran her fingers through those long, curly, locks of his she loved so, as he began his teasing on her. He didn't know how she managed a coherent thought, let alone put it into words; but she did,"Quit it, we've put this off way too long," she said breathlessly.

He blanketed her with his body and pushed forward, drawing a loud, unlady-like, moan from her,"Better?" he asked her teasingly.

"Yes, more, plea. . ."

"You don't have to beg. . ." he told her as he kissed her roughly,"though I probly won't last long."

"Don't. . . worry," she managed as he continued,"at. . this. . . rate. . I. . . . . won't. . . . either. . ." she pulled him down for another kiss as he took Tragedy to heaven, the two fallen angels were united and brought into the slivery clouds together. He collapsed and turned on his side, facing her. He held her in his arms and rubbed his face against hers. It felt so good to have her back in his arms. She nuzzled under his arm and put her back to his chest, he buried his face in her hair.

"Goodnight, my little angel. . ." he said as she fell asleep. He looked out of the window and into the starry moonlight night and thanked God for returning her to him, he soon fell asleep and dreamed peacefully of the new life they would have together.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Was it sweet or what? I tried to create a scene of "lovgemaking" instead of just "fucking" hope ya'll enjoyed! R&R! please be nice by the way, this is the first sex scene I have ever posted online. . .thanx! luv ya'll!**


	9. Burning Brightly

Okay, I know the last one was a bit. . .how shall I say it? Sexual? Hope ya'll liked it. Sadly, this is the last chapter for part I please look for the sequel. 

Thanks for your support.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: BURNING BRIGHTLY**

Van Helsing looked at Tragedy's sleeping form, not wanting to wake her. She looked so relaxed, so peaceful. He brushed his fingers across her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him,"Good morning," he said to her, running his hands through her hair.

"Good morning, Gabriel; you watched over like an angel, didn't you?"

"Yes, because you mean so much to me."

"Wow, last night was amazing!" she giggled.

He laughed with her,"Yes, it was! How long has it been since we've seen each other though?"

"Quite awhile," she answered,"so where do we start looking for the jewelry set?"

"I don't know, quite honestly. I guess we'll start ing Translyvainia."

"Jinette won't approve, you know that."

"Who says he has to? I'll still do his work, I just want to do my own as well. I won't be on his assignments 24/7 anymore," he smiled," and neither will you."

The two rose and got dressed, when they had washed they went to Carl's room to wake him. When they arrived they got the surprise of their mortal lives. When they opened the door, they found the friar and the barmaid in each other's arms, fast asleep. Tragedy quietly shut it again," Maybe we should leave this evening," she said and winked.

"Yes, I think that sounds great," he answered.

After they'd left, Carl opened his eyes," They're gone now, love," he told the girl.

"Oh good," she said," I just knew I was going to whimper if they didn't leave soon.

"Shall we continue?" he asked her, she answered with the most passionate, rough, deep kiss the friar had ever known.

That evening Jinette called them into his quarters," Allright, I have decided you can go. The first piece to the set lies in China. You'd better hurry."

Van Helsing and Tragedy (as well as Carl and the barmaid) locked hands,"We'll unlock this secret and kill any demons that get in our way," Tragedy said.

Van Helsing smiled,"With all of us together, I know we'll make it back alive."

* * *

**_I know kind of a gay ending line, but come on now. . .can you think of a better one? Oh and I'm having another contest for all of my fans!_**

**_answer this ?. . ._**

**_What will happen when the set of jewelry is reunited?_**

**_please submit all answers to and if i like your idea i'll include it in part two! and i'll be sure to give YOU credit for your idea. . .no stealing i promise! thank you all!_**


End file.
